sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Tower
Abraham Tower (アブラハム・タワー, Aburahamu Tawā), also known as G.U.N. Commander (司令官, Shireikan) or simply The Commander, is a human chief military leader of the G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations). He is the G.U.N. Federation's highest ranking commander and also one of the most respected. This gives him complete authority of all operations, and is usually seen giving missions to his most trusted of men. During his childhood, his family was aboard the Space Colony ARK, and he befriended Maria Robotnik and witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. After the ARK was invaded by G.U.N., Abraham blamed Shadow for his family's death and carried a grudge for fifty years. He finally discovered the truth about Shadow and Gerald Robotnik, the latter of which he considered insane. He now leads G.U.N. in homage to Professor Gerald and even tried to make amends with Shadow. Apperance :Voice actor: Marc Thompson (English), Banjo Ginga (Japanese) He is a Caucasian-skinned man with gray hair, and his age over 50. Notably, the Commander appears to suffer from heterochromia, as he has one blue and one amber/yellow eye. In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Personality Abraham is described as having a "heart of stone", an unshakable resolve, complete confidence and an iron will. This is something of a misnomer, as he is in fact passionate, though it has mainly been shown through his want for vengeance at those he cared for being killed. During the Black Arms Saga he is determined and willing to sacrifice anything to stop Shadow and the Black Arms, but mainly the former. In The Dark Brotherhood Saga, his personality is changed to merely a basic military leader, stoic, wanting to get straight to the mission, dealing only with facts and ordering civilians around like soldiers. He does seem to show appreciation for those who do good work and confidence in those with a good reputation. Relationships Friends/Allies *G.U.N. **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Helen *Nurse Joy *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Emeral *Shahra the Genie *Chip *NiGHTS Family *Unnamed child *Unnamed Grandchild Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia Abilities and Powers History Past Abraham grew up with his family on the Space Colony ARK, and was a good friend of Maria Robotnik. One day while playing with her, Abraham saw Shadow being created by Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik. He was terrified at the sight of Shadow. His family and Maria were later killed (taken away in anime) in the GUN military's attack. He harbored a deep personal hatred towards Shadow the Hedgehog for this, blaming him for their deaths. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Neutrals Category:G.U.N. Category:G.U.N. Officers